Salvation
by Petit Nash
Summary: Había tenido un mal día, el mal día que se esperaba. Y él estaba ahí. Lo descubrió de pronto, él siempre estaba ahí. Era una salvación.


N.A. Nueva historia, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción que le da nombre: Salvation de Gabrielle Aplin. Se ubica al final del episodio 7x12. Espero que la disfruten.

 _Para Lica: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 ** _Salvation_**

Había tenido muchos días buenos, muchos días de sol, sonrisas y amigos recuperados, muchas relaciones recompuestas y charlas que la animaban, había cerrado el ciclo que se había quedado abierto tanto tiempo atrás. Y durante esos meses, todo había sido logros, a veces muy pequeños, como llegar al final del día sin ningún mal recuerdo, a veces enormes, como lograr que Reid dejará de estar enojado con JJ.

Y luego había tenido el mal día. Justo como Hotch había dicho que pasaría. Todo era caos y dolor, recuerdos y heridas internas. No había esperado algo así… y, justo como Hotch había dicho, lo primero que hizo, antes de siquiera soltarse a llorar, fue decírselo a él. Y durante un instante, el nudo en su garganta fue menor, y las lágrimas en sus ojos se asomaron… y él extendió su mano y tomó la suya, sin decir nada de inicio, dejando que ella repitiera "Estoy teniendo un mal día".

Pero el instante se rompió, cuando escucharon al equipo acercarse al jet y ella tuvo que volver a guardar sus lágrimas, y guardar el nudo en su garganta, y soltar su mano de la de él, más porque no quería hablar de lo que estaba sintiendo con nadie más, que porque hubiera algo inapropiado en ello.

-Hablaremos una vez regresemos a casa- dijo Hotch y ambos cuidaron de fingir que nada había sucedido ahí.

Pero pasaba. Ese era el problema. Que el camino por delante era eterno cuando ella sabía que algo andaba mal. Cuando había tenido un mal día, más que eso, había tenido EL mal día. Que difícil era seguir lidiando con eso, que difícil era lidiar con tener a Hotch frente a ella y no poder rendirse a contar todo lo que se agolpaba dentro de su mente y corazón, no pedirle que la abrazará y la ayudará. Que pesadez.

Tal vez por el nerviosismo que se percibía en ella, porque no dejaba de acomodarse en su asiento, o por quien sabe qué cosa, Morgan se acercó a ella, llevando sus audífonos y ipod en la mano y se los entregó.

-Mi cabeza está un poco aturdida, así que no tengo ganas de escuchar música ahora- le explicó vagamente- pensé que tal vez tú podías estar interesada, son buenos para distraerte-

-Gracias…- contestó ella al fin

No sabía a qué se debía ese gesto, ni sabía si realmente quería decir sí, pero estaba hecho, frente a ella Hotch levantó la mirada, como evaluando la escena, pero tampoco dijo nada. No sabía que música encontraría ahí, se le ocurría que compartir tan abiertamente toda tu música era algo personal, pero ella era de fiar, Morgan confiaba en ella, y lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerlo aprovechando ese préstamo y no burlándose después de lo que encontrará entre la música. Se puso los audífonos.

Durante un rato dio vueltas a la selección de Morgan con poca sorpresa, nada que no hubiera esperado de su amigo, cada tanto levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con la de Hotch, siempre le regalaba algo parecido a una sonrisa, o una mueca con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente curvadas, no sabía bien, él desviaba la mirada y seguía en lo suyo.

Se acercaban a casa, no había más de unos minutos para aterrizar, Emily se sentía como adormilada, no porque tuviera sueño o estuviera realmente cansada, se le ocurría que era el modo en que su cerebro intentaba evadir la tristeza que empezaba a ahogarla por dentro, que se acumulaba porque no lo dejaba salir cuando deseaba hacerlo. El equipo empezó a desperezarse. Ella y Hotch cruzaron otra mirada. Y entonces sonó otra canción.

Y sintió algo raro, como si se le erizará la piel.

 _You are the avalanche_

 _One world away_

 _My make believing_

 _While I'm wide awake_

 _Just a trick of light_

 _To bring me back around again_

 _Those wild eyes_

 _A psychedelic silhouette_

Levantó la mirada y miró a Hotch fijamente, y recordó como él había tomado su mano, como le había pedido ser quien estuviera ahí cuando tuviera ese mal día, como la había apoyado, como era siempre él quien estaba ahí, quien la salvaba… Cuando terminó de sonar la canción, volvió a repetirla, sin dejar de mirar a Hotch, como hipnotizada por lo que estaba escuchando y por lo que sentía cuando lo miraba. Él levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de la intensidad en la mirada de ella.

 _You are the snowstorm_

 _I'm purified_

 _The darkest fairytale_

 _In the dead of night_

 _Let the band play out_

 _As I'm making my way home again_

 _Glorious we transcend_

 _Into a psychedelic silhouette_

Y cuando volvió a terminar la canción, la repitió, y cuando el jet aterrizó y fue hora de bajar, se quitó los audífonos para que Morgan pudiera recuperarlos, pero la melodía no dejaba de sonar en su mente y sus ojos seguían en Hotch. Y los de él en ella. Y si el equipo se daba cuenta de que algo pasaba, que, por supuesto se daban cuenta, no le importaba. Que fuerte era esa sensación de que algo lo ahogaba, pero más fuerte era aquella de que sólo cuando él estaba podía desahogarse, podía ser sincera, podía… salvarse de todo eso.

El equipo no dijo nada, porque era obvio que era fuerte lo que ahí sucedía. Sin decir nada, todos fueron saliendo del jet. Y quedaron solos. Y ella quiso que él volviera a tomar su mano y sostenerla mientras le confesaba la verdad… pero él no lo hizo.

-Yo…- empezó a musitar ella

-Estas teniendo un mal día- completó él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

Ella asintió, de nuevo los ojos húmedos, de nuevo el nudo en la garganta apunto de soltarse, de nuevo esa intensidad y ese dolor acumulado, que sabía que iba a liberarse una vez que él se lo permitiera, que él la acompañara. Y ella quiso que él volviera a tomar su mano y sostenerla mientras le confesaba la verdad… pero él hizo algo más.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Durante un momento sólo existían sus manos sosteniéndose y los latidos de su corazón. Y entonces él dio un paso al frente y la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, la sostuvo entre sus brazos con intensidad, dejó que ella se aferrará a él, que se fundiera en él, que llorará su tristeza en su hombro, que se desahogará recargada en su pecho. La abrazó y dejo que ella lo abrazará.

 _I never meant to fall for you but I_

 _Was buried underneath and_

 _All that I could see was white_

 _My salvation_ _  
_ _My, my..._

 _My salvation_

 _My, my..._

-Todo va a estar bien, Emily- le susurró él al oído- estoy contigo, todo irá bien ahora-

Y ella lo creyó. Y se aferró más a sus brazos, a su pecho, al latido de su corazón. Por qué ahí siempre iba a estar a salvo. Siempre.

 **Fin.**


End file.
